


Ask Me

by esteefee



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets a little pushy sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Me

**Author's Note:**

> For President's Day Blow-Out!

“Pack up your things; you’re coming with me,” Danny said as he charged through the door of Steve’s father’s house. He already could see about a zillion different angles through the various windows—windows that Steve had just fixed a couple of months ago, so of course they were crystal clean and clear and would give a perfect shot for any sniper. Danny’s heart gave a crazy-assed uneven thump in his chest. “Well? Hop to, frog-boy.”

Steve frowned up at him from the couch and crossed his arms, his beer tucked in the crook of his elbow. “Say what again?”

“I said, pack up! Come on—I’ve got a safe house lined up and everything. The Governor approved it already and, by the way, how many terrorist slash arms-dealer’s brothers _have_ you managed to kill, anyway? Because this is getting totally ridiculous.”

Steve’s lips drew down. “You know, that’s kind of a shitty thing to—”

“Okay, yeah. Out of bounds, that’s me, but excuse me if I get a little hot under the collar when someone has a fucking million dollar contract out on my, what? My guy, my whosit, my _thing_. Guy.”

“Your thing-guy?” Now Steve looked amused. The big jerk had people out to kill him and he just looked amused. Typical.

“My thing-guy, yeah. People are trying to kill you, asshole. So forgive me if I want to get you out of the well-lit room with all the fucking _windows_. Wherein snipers have shot at you in the not-so-distant past, or need I remind you?”

Steve’s mouth twisted like he was trying not to grin, and he leaned back on his couch and took a sip from his beer. “No one is trying to kill me, Danno.”

“Vasquez has a million—”

“Vasquez is a hardcore businesswoman, not a psychotic asshole like Hesse, and of the four of us on the infiltration team, no one knows whose round killed her brother, anyway—”

“Wait. Back up a sec—Vasquez is a woman?”

“Well, yeah. Em Vasquez. Em is short for Emilia.”

“Oh.” Danny rubbed both palms over his face. “Well, bullshit—family is family, and the word is Em is out to get you, so on your feet, frog-boy—”

“You’d really better cut that frog-boy stuff out, Danny _boy_.”

“Yeah, okay. On your feet, _Steve_ , snap-snap, because your chariot awaits. Pack your stuff or I’ll pack it for you, and I’ll probably forget your favorite bedtime Uzi or something.”

Steve narrowed his eyes and set down his beer bottle with a clink. “You know, I really don’t take orders very well.”

Danny’s gasp of disbelief turned into a choked laugh. “You don’t—orders. _You_ don’t take—correct me if I’m wrong here, but didn’t you take orders for a living, Lieutenant Commander? Isn’t that your whole entire bag?”

Steve rose to his feet and crossed his arms. “Yeah, and you’re not bald enough and don’t wear the stars to order me around, pal.”

“Pal. Pal. That’s nice. That’s very nice. I’m just the schmo who _sleeps_ with you—”

“Yeah, as we’ve established, you’re my thing-guy. So let’s try this again—”

“Your _thing-guy_ who doesn’t want to see your cranium busted open like a ripe melon by a sniper bullet, or is that so much to ask!” Danny paced up to Steve, breathing hard, and now only a few feet separated them. He could see the fine lines radiating from the corners of Steve’s eyes and the sprinkles of gray in Steve’s hair, and it pissed him off because it just reminded him how goddamned _fragile_ Steve was, in spite of how strong he appeared, standing there with his knees locked and his biceps pushing at the sleeves of his T-shirt. Big, tough, SEAL, as if a single slug couldn’t just blast through him and snuff him out like that, in an instant.

Right _now_ , if the mechanics were out there already. And they could be, for all anybody knew.

“I’m getting you the fuck out of here. Right now. Grab your stuff.”

“Jesus. You’re not hearing me, Danny. Now, I’ve been thinking about where I should—”

“What! What the fuck are you not getting here about imminent death—”

“No, _you’re_ not getting it. You don’t just tell me what to fucking do. You get _that_?”

It was like a weird echo, even weirder because it was a man’s voice saying it instead of Rachel’s, and Danny groaned and planted his face in his hands. All his fury just washed out into a cold sink of dismay, because this was way, _way_ too familiar, and now the shit would start flying. “Fuck. Fuck, you sound just like my ex-wife.”

He expected to get popped a good one as soon as the words slipped out, but Steve just laughed softly.

“Big surprise. So, you pulled this crap with her, too?”

“All the time.” Danny was afraid to lift his head.

“You ever work it out?”

“Not particularly, no.”

“Well, I’ve got a pretty easy solution; you wanna hear it?”

“Yeah. Go ahead and hit me.”

“Nah. No need for violence just yet.” Steve’s voice went softer. “Just, you know, _ask_ me, Danno.”

Danny raised his head cautiously. “What, that’s it?”

“Sure, this time. Evidence to the contrary, I'm not a fucking idiot—” Steve pointed in a choppy gesture, “this house is pretty indefensible; there are way too many lines of sight, even allowing for the beach. I was just sitting here trying to figure out a good hideout. So, ask me to go with you.” He smirked. “I mean, try saying ‘please.’”

Danny put his hands together mock prayerfully. “Would you _please_ come with me so you don’t get your fool head blown off by a sniper leaving me to have to explain to Kono why I let the bad guys get you?”

Steve eyes warmed into a grin. “Sure thing. Just lemme pack some things.”

Danny was dumbfounded. Also, a little irked. “That’s really all it takes? Me saying ‘please’?”

“Yep.”

“Huh. I wonder if that would’ve worked with—”

“I dunno, Danny,” Steve grinned a shark’s grin and patted him on the cheek, “but you’d better not try to find out.”

Danny waited until Steve was halfway up the stairs before yelling, “Hey! _You_ didn’t say ‘please’!”

So Danny guessed he’d better keep an eye on him.

Because they were partners.

 

 _End._


End file.
